tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The World's Strongest Engine
The World's Strongest Engine is the eleventh episode of the sixth season. Plot Henry needs to go to the Works after being derailed, and unfortunately Diesel is the only engine available. The next day the trucks tease Diesel at the Docks, so he boasts he can pull twenty of them at once. Diesel soon finds he is unable to move them (unbeknownst to him, a shunter has put the brakes on) and pulls so hard he breaks loose and falls onto a barge. Diesel is sent home, while Henry pulls the trucks away. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * James (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam * Callan Trivia * S.S. Vienna from TUGS can be seen. * In Denmark, this episode is called "The World's Most Powerful Locomotive". Goofs * The term "trucks" is used in the American narration. * In the first scene, Clarabel is facing the wrong way. * One of the workmen who comes to rescue Henry is tilted. * At Tidmouth Sheds, the buffers behind Thomas are resting on top of the rails. * When Diesel pushes the trucks, his siderods are going forwards. * Diesel starts with three trucks and adds four more, but the narrator says he starts with five. * After shunting the trucks Diesel runs on the third line, but he should have traveled on the first line; the next scene shows the third line is blocked by the trucks. * When the camera moves with Diesel a wire is visible on his coupling. * As the trucks laugh, they are not in the formation that Diesel arranged them, but as they were before jeering at Diesel. * Diesel falls off the quay face-first, but lands back-first. * When the Fat Controller looks down at Diesel, there appears to be a rip in his suit. * Henry took an incredibly short time to get repaired. * In the British narration Diesel calls Sir Topham Hatt the Fat Controller. * In the shot where Diesel's teeth were shown and his eyes are looking left to right you can see that his face is moving. * In a close-up of Diesel, the scene is reversed as you can see steam returning to Thomas. * Diesel could not have pulled the trucks anyway as the line he is on leads to a dead end. * Oliver and Duck have the same whistle sound. * Nothing is said about Diesel's driver after the accident. * During the final scene with Thomas and Percy, both of their roofs are crooked. * A brakevan should have been added to Diesel/Henry's train. Gallery File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngineUKTitleCard.jpg|Title card File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngineUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Dieselandtrucks.PNG File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine.PNG File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine2.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine3.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine4.jpg|Thomas at Callan File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine5.jpg|James File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine6.jpg|Oliver File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine7.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine8.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine9.jpg|Henry derailed File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine10.jpg|Gordon File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine11.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine12.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine13.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine14.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine15.jpg|Henry and the trucks File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine16.jpg|Thomas and Percy File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine17.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt, Henry, and Diesel File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine18.jpg|Diesel File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine19.jpg|Thomas and Percy File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine20.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine21.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine22.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine23.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngnie24.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine25.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine26.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine27.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine28.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine29.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine30.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine31.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine32.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine33.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine34.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine35.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine36.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine37.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine38.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine39.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine40.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine41.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine42.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine43.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine44.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine45.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine46.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine47.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine49.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine50.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine51.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine52.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine53.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine54.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine55.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine57.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine58.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine59.jpg Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes